


The Spirit of Christmas

by avxry



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Cute, M/M, Mostly friendship, The Maze Runner - Freeform, but it's cute, minho loves christmas, thominewt friendship, thominewt if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho really wants to open a present on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of Christmas

"I just really love Christmas," Minho informs them for probably the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. Thomas and Newt roll their eyes. 

"I had no bloody idea," Newt grumbles, glaring at Minho. 

"Sorry," he replies, but his face betrays him. He's grinning ear to ear and is almost bouncing on his feet. "I just really --"

"Minho, hun," Thomas interrupts him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "We know. You just really love Christmas."

Minho raises a single eyebrow and says, "Don't call me hun."

"I do it just to annoy you, hun."

"Stop it."

"No."

"Thomas --"

"Shut up, the both of you," Newt interjects, handing them both mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "It's hot."

Newt sits down on the couch at the exact moment that Thomas drinks the hot cocoa and lets out a yelp. "It's hot!"

"Well, I bloody told you it was!" Newt exclaims. "Why does no one listen to me?"

Minho sits down beside him and nudes his shoulder. "Oh, we listen to you. We just don't care."

"I'm feeling the love," Newt mumbles, then looks at Thomas. "So, are we gonna let him?"

"Let him what?"

Newt rolls his eyes again and answers, "Let him open a present."

"It's Christmas Eve guys!" Minho defends. "You always get to open a present on Christmas Eve!"

"I never did," Newt shakes his head. 

"I don't know," Thomas says. "He seems really desperate . . ."

"I am!" 

"I think he's just impatient." 

"That's not it!"

"I think he can wait."

"I can't!"

"Maybe just one of the small ones, then?"

"Yes!"

"I think we can do that." 

Minho grins triumphantly (like a child on Christmas, in fact) and Newt and Thomas both look at him affectionately, as if they're his parents (close enough). Minho kisses both of them on the cheeks and exclaims, "I love you guys!"

"Yeah, you'd better," Newt pretends to be grudging about it, but he can't help the smile on his lips when Minho excitedly takes the small box that Thomas picked out for him. 

"You can open this one," Thomas says with a look on his face. Minho delicately tears apart the red wrapping paper to find a small cardboard box, plain and unscathed. Thomas and Newt share a look, laughing inwardly. Minho eagerly pulls the top of the box off to find a note. 

He deflates when he reads it. 

"No presents on Christmas Eve," he reads questioningly, then looks up at Newt and Thomas with an annoyed expression. 

Thomas plops down on the couch beside Newt and throws an arm around his shoulders. "His idea," he says, then grins over at Newt fondly. Newt returns the look and nods. 

"We know you better than that." 

Minho glares. "You guys are cruel."

"You have to admit it was clever," Newt defends.

"Fine, it was clever. But you're still cruel."

"You still love us." 

"Unfortunately."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit guys i know i'm sorry it's awful, i wrote it in probably ten minutes so it's bad but it's cute maybe?  
> it's not beta'd, so you know the drill  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
